Any Other Way
by BubleeBoo
Summary: Misa Amane feels unloved as she reaches her breaking point. To save her, L proves otherwise.


Misa Amane looked slightly doubtfully at the full bathtub. A "simple bath" was all it would take. Her precious Light had betrayed her. Ditched her, left her abandoned. The toll his actions had taken on her were immeasurable, to the point where he was the cause of the hundreds of "paper cuts" that her wrist adorned.

The blade was in her small hands, ready for the job. With a small smile, she placed the gleaming knife on the edge of the tub before tying her hair into messy bun which sat atop her head.

A note folded neatly rest on a red towel folded the same way. She wanted to make it easy for them to find her, especially her pitiful manager. So, with a smirk she unlocked the door.

She stared down at her body. Thinking of it, she realized that Light only truly used her for her body. She had a fit yet petite frame, and even though dotted with cuts, a pure complexion.

She sighed as she swung a leg over the tub's edge, staying like that as she adjusted to the lukewarm water. She nodded slightly to herself and submerged into the tub. She closed her eyes and allowed the water to cover her bare body.

She held the knife tightly, secretly hoping for a miracle of some sort. She made a small incision in her arm. Dark red trickled down into the side of her wrist. She closed her eyes in pleasure, relishing in the feeling of the cut.

She put the knife to her thigh, where she cut the same shape. She moved the weapon all over her body, clouding the once clear water further.

Just as she was about to finish the job, the door opened, and closed behind whoever entered. She looked up to see L, rosy-cheeked and staring at her. It was a staring contest, neither one losing.

She began to feel dizzy, and clutched her pounding head. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her memories flashing in the secure darkness she was hiding in.

Suddenly, she was out of the water. She opened her eyes wide to see a white fabric. It didn't take her long to realize L had lifted her out of the tub. He laid her down on the spread bath mat. An emotion she had never seen before flickered in his eyes, perhaps fear.

He hurriedly began cleansing her wounds and covering them with bandage. She began to regain consciousness as she felt a small droplet fall on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see L's grey eyes shining, tears slipping out. He cupped her cheek with his semi large hand, wiping the droplet off.

A single word had not been spoken since he had entered. "Why?" he whispered to her suddenly, staring intently into her eyes. "I just wanted to be loved," she replied, slightly hoarse.

"You are loved," he replied, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She gazed up at the detective leaning over her. Typically, she would have unleashed rage upon him, calling him a pervert, especially since she was fully exposed.

She scoffed at his response. "Show me," she whispered, barely audible. "Really?" he asked. She looked surprised, slightly frightened at the thought of loving someone other than Light. But once she realized it was L comforting her in such a way, she found herself nodding fiercely.

L raised her head up and leaned down gently, hovering above her face slightly. His lips grazed her own before he pressed them together slowly. Misa didn't feel simply lust as she did with Light. This was warm, and comforting. She felt safe in his arms.

Her tongue grazed his bottom lip and she felt him flinch slightly at the new experience, but he parted his lips nonetheless. Her tongue danced with his, gently exploring the new territory.

They parted slowly. He kept his face close to hers. He did nothing but look at the woman below him. As if a cue to continue, she raised her arms slightly and took the hem of his white long sleeved shirt in her delicate fingertips. She guided him into pulling it over his mop of hair, revealing his surprisingly thin frame.

She felt him shiver as she placed her palm on his chest gently. "Allow me to prove it more," he said huskily. She felt his hand take both of hers. He kissed very cut that grazed her arms. Then he planted butterfly kisses along the scar of a large gash on her stomach.

She shuddered as he pushed his lips to her thighs. When most men would have smirked into the action, L simply held her hand. "I-I want you to know I love you.." he said quietly, almost confused.

Misa became angry at herself for not containing the stare that fell on L's jeans. She gently took the button in her fingertips and unbuttoned it. This time, it was L who shivered. He stood up and slipped off the restrictions and stared down at her, equally exposed as she was.

Misa blushed heavily at the sight. He looked at her inquisitively, as if asking her permission to continue. She beckoned him down to her. He kneeled beside her, prepared to please her in any way possible. "Go on," she whispered to him, nodding downwards.

L took a deep breath as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before sliding himself into her. She moaned in ecstasy as he filled her completely. She smiled at him softly, sensing his nervousness. "A-am I doing it right?" he asked. "Perfectly," she replied. She felt more in love, safer, and happier in that moment with him than any moment with Light.

She spread her legs wider, giving him better access. He held her hands with his own, steadying himself as he began to thrust slowly. She moaned happily as he grunted, forming a sweat. He began to go faster, feeling a completeness inside him. "Harder," she simply breathed out.

He nodded and did his best to comply, going as fast as he could. She moaned loudly, feeling words bubble in her throat. "I-I love y-you," she panted, feeling close. "I love you too," he said with a smile, feeling close himself.

"L!" she screamed as she tightened around him through her climax. He managed to pull himself out in time as he came as well. He flopped down beside her, wrapping his arms around her gently. She snuggled into him.

"L?" she whispered into his bare chest. "Hm?" he replied tiredly, twirling one of her loose locks around his slender fingers. "W-was I your first?" she asked nervously, closing her eyes sleepily. "And last," he replied simply.

"What do you mean?" she replied. "I believe you only love one person enough to commit this act with, and I believe you are mine."

She smiled happily and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He wrapped his around her waist, placing gentle kisses along her jaw. "L, will you be mine?" she asked, trying to use the correct wording. "Misa Amane, I would be honored. But only if you're mine," he whispered in her ear.

"Can't have it any other way," she whispered back.

And after that day,

They didn't ~


End file.
